Złoty Katsudon
by Andzia267
Summary: Viktor ma urodziny, co takiego szykuje mu Yuri?


**Dużo spóźniony fanfic na urodziny Viktora, tak jak równiesz spóźniony fanfic na urodziny Yuriego, pobił mój rekord słów.**

* * *

Yuri udał się do swojego pokoju i zamknął go na klucz, upewniając się, że Viktor nie będzie mógł mu tam nieproszony wejść.

Jutro są jego urodziny, a Japończyk bardzo chciał przygotować mu jakąś niespodziankę, o ile nie paręnaście niespodzianek, na które jego idealny narzeczony zasługiwał, a przynajmniej był pewny, tego, że zasługiwał na wszystko. Tak naprawdę przestał wierzyć w to co się dzieje, już na etapie zobaczenia swojego idola na żywo, dawno temu podczas pamiętnego Grand Prix, które wolałby zapomnieć. Yuri był pewny tylko tego, że umrze niedowierzając, ale tu właśnie jest, nosząc na serdecznym palcu prawej ręki, według Rosyjskiego zwyczaju, nic innego jak właśnie bliźniaczą do Viktora obrączkę.

Katsuki nic jeszcze dla niego nie miał, więc od razu pogodził się z tym, że zarwie całą noc przygotowywaniami.

Ale coś poszło nie tak przyprawiając go o mini zawał, mianowicie jego drzwi kolejny już raz męczone przez tego nachalnego Rosjanina, trzaskały i skrzypiały.

-Yuri otwórz, chcę dziś z tobą spać.

Rumieniec zaatakował policzki biednego Yuriego, który za nic nie mógł zrozumieć jak jego partner może brzmieć tak niewinnie wymawiając takie słowa, nawet jeśli on ma je na myśli w niewinny sposób, biedny Japończyk będzie chyba do końca życia się przez nie rumienić i myśleć niewiadomo o czym.

-Yuri nie żartuj sobie, mogłeś mi kiedyś nie otwierać, bo plakaty, ale teraz...

-Plakaty?! Skąd o nich wiesz?!

Zakrył twarz w dłoniach gotując się jak kiełbaski na grillu podczas wigilii w Australii, pomimo faktu, że nikt nie mógł go teraz zobaczyć, zakrywanie się weszło mu w nawyk.

-Oh mój ty słodki Yuri, zanim w ogóle ogarnąłeś, że pluskam się w twojej saunie, zdążyłem już dawno zwiedzić twój pokój. Twoja mama mnie tam wpuściła, opowiadając mi jakim wielkim moim fanem jesteś. Pomimo tego, że tam wtedy spałeś. Zobaczyłem pulchną, małą kuleczkę, której leciała ślina z ust i wiedziałem, że to ten jedyny.

Nikiforov usłyszał prosiaczko-podobny pisk zza topornych drzwi pokoju swojego narzeczonego.

Pomimo tego, że zawstydzony Yuri, miał na tą chwilę wszystkiego dość, a wszystko czego chciał, to iść i wjechać po drodze w jakieś kartony i umrzeć w rowie, to starszy mężczyzna nadal go dręczył.

-Yuri jestem twoim narzeczonym, wpuść mnie. Jeśli nadal wstydzisz się spać ze mną w jednym łóżku, to nie wiem, jak przeżyjesz pocałunek przed ołtarzem.-powiedział lekko drwiąco, ale za razem słodko i troskliwie.

Na samą myśl biedny Yuri przeżył kolejny już w tym dniu zawał jego biednego serca, to cud, że po tylu przygodach ono jeszcze jakoś działa.

-Yuri-z tonu jego głosu uciekły wszystkie drwiny i została tylko czysta potrzeba ochrony i troski- Jeśli chodzi ci o to, że wstydzisz się tego, że wiem o plakatach, to, nigdy nie wydawało mi się to odstraszające, albo chore czy nienormalne, chociaż nigdy nie widziałem aż takiego fana, to jednak wydało mi się tylko i wyłącznie urocze, wtedy czułem się też dumny i troszeczkę pyszny.

-Jesteś pyszny.

Yuri ugryzł się w język, ale było już za późno, nie, teraz na pewno nie otworzy mu drzwi, nie po tym, co palnął.

Teraz nawet praca nad niespodziankami wydawała się bezsensowna, bo Yuri zadecydował sobie od razu, że nigdy, ale już przenigdy nie spojrzy na Viktora.

Ale ten zaczął chichotać po drugiej stronie drzwi.

-Widzisz? Jesteś przeuroczy Yuri. Otwórz, chcę cię przytulić.

-Nie!

-Kiedyś otworzysz, będę tu stał póki tego nie zrobisz.

-Prędzej umrę z głodu!-nie wierzył, że bierze udział w tej bezsensownej przekomarzance.

-Ależ Yuri, przecież nie musisz, wystarczy, że mi otworzysz, podobno jestem pyszny!

-Przestań!-znowu był czerwonym bałaganem, chcącym schować się we własnych dłoniach.

-Masz ostatnią szansę, otwieraj.

-Nie!

Usłyszał kroki, trochę żałując swojej decyzji. A co jeśli go uraził? Albo zasmucił, a może nawet skrzywdził?

Ale szybko przestało go to obchodzić, bo jego drzwi, które zasługiwały już na miano weterana, leżały zdechłe na podłodze, a za nimi stał bezwstydny morderca trzymający krzesło.

-Co ty zrobiłeś?!-krzyknął Yuri rzucając pod łóżko laurkę, z którą się męczył.

Viktor odpowiedział mu tylko niewinnym uśmieszkiem, drapiąc się z tyłu głowy.

-Spokojnie, odkupię ci diamentowe drzwi, krzesło też odkupię, mogę ci coś jeszcze dokupić jak chcesz.

-Ale...

-Nie ma ale, potrzebuję się do ciebie przytulić, a tego nie mogę sobie niestety kupić.

-Ale...-zmienił głos na szept-Ale jeśli wyłamałeś moje drzwi to jak mam z tobą spać, a jak ktoś będzie przechodzić? A co jeśli moi rodzice dowiedzą się, że jestem gejem?

-Oh Yuri, jesteśmy narzeczeni, to chyba jasne, że nim jesteś. Twoi rodzice już o tym wiedzą.

Katsukiego strzelił piorun z niebios, no przecież, jak mógł o tym zapomnieć. Czuł, że zaraz zemdleje, jak to w ogóle możliwe, że jest narzeczonym samego Viktora, a nawet nie śmie o tym pamiętać? Ale z drugiej strony, tak, jego rodzice już wiedzą, ale to nadal wydawało mu się zbyt surrealistyczne, a z rodzicami nigdy nie gadał na takie tematy, raz nawet słyszał jak rozmawiają o jego braku dziewczyny między sobą, o opcji tego, że jest gejem. O tym, że jego matka pragnie zostać babcią. Niby została jeszcze Mari, ale ona też się do tego nie kwapi do zakładania rodziny. Czasem myślał, że to co robi jest samolubne, ale potem przypomina sobie, że w porównaniu z Viktorem jest nowicjuszem w byciu samolubem. Za każdym razem jak o tym myśli uśmiecha się i lekko rumieni, gdyby Viktor nie był samolubem, to nie byłby tu teraz ze srebrnym medalem, złotą obrączką i swoją małą rodziną, szczęśliwy i bardziej pewny siebie, już bez depresji.

-Oh, Yuri-chłopak wyrwał się z myśli na dźwięk swojego imienia i spojrzał na mężczyznę przed sobą, który stęknął z zawiedzeniem-Dlaczego nie jesteś w piżamie? Nie myłeś się jeszcze?

-O! To pójdę!-zaczął iść, ale zatrzymał go zdecydowany uścisk na ramieniu.

Viktor pomachał głową podejrzanie uśmiechnięty.

-Nie ma tak łatwo, nie dam ci stchórzyć i uciec. Mam cię uczyć pewności siebie, nie pamiętasz? Dzisiaj się nie myjesz, wyskakuj z ciuchów-przerwał mu krzyk Yuriego-i wskakuj w piżamę.

-Odwróć się!

Viktor posmutniał i wzdychnął, ale posłusznie odwrócił się.

Za każdym razem, jak Nikiforov się poruszył chociażby o milimetr, spotykał się z jękiem przerażenia. I krzykami typu "nie patrz!".

-Już?

-NIE! NIE PATRZ! VIKTOR!

-Spokojnie. Zrelaksuj się, nie patrzę-Yuriego zabolała irytacja w jego głosie.

-Skończyłem.-powiedział patrząc w podłogę.

Do zaprzestania przyglądania się drewnianym kafelkom skłonił go chichot Viktora, który ten starał się go stłumić dłońmi.

Zaczerwieniony podniósł na niego wzrok.

-Yuri, od kiedy śpisz w bokserkach?

-J-j-ja...

Dzięki Bogu, nie musiał kończyć, ale za to, Viktor złapał go w uścisk przyciągając mocno do siebie.

Katsuki poczuł ciepły oddech w okolicy ucha i aż się wzdrygnął.

-Yuri, mówisz, że to ja jestem pyszny-w tym momencie chciał się gwałtownie od niego odsunąć, no jasne, nie da mu spokoju i nie przepuści okazji, żeby się z niego pośmiać.-Ale to ty jesteś najpyszniejszym katsudonem na ziemi.-chyba żadne glukometry świata nie mogły zmierzyć cukru we krwi Viktora gdy patrzył na tego słodkiego Yuriego, który teraz nosił te krótkie i obcisłe bokserki i jeszcze rumienił się cały.

Nikiforov wtulił się w przestrzeń pomiędzy szyją a uchem partnera. Ale natychmiast poczuł jak bardzo ten jest spięty. Zaczął drażnić się z łyżwiarzem o sercu ze szkła, składając mu tam drobne pocałunki, ale zamiast go tym rozluźnić Yuri spiął się jeszcze bardziej i zanim sprawy zaszły za daleko odsunął się i nie spotykając nawet błękitnych oczu, położył się na łóżku.

-Idźmy już spać.

Trochę rozczarowany Viktor dołączył do niego.

Yuri ładnie sobie już wszystko zaplanował, gdy tylko Viktor zaśnie, on ucieknie i dokończy przygotowywać mu urodziny.

Ale wspomniany łyżwiarz chyba wyczuł jego zamiary i zacisnął wokół niego ręce przyciągając mocno do siebie, sprawiając, że ledwo mógł oddychać a co dopiero uciec.

Pozostało mu tylko mieć nadzieję, na to, że jak ten zaśnie, to jego ręce dostatecznie się rozluźnią.

Jaką wielką ironią jest fakt, że największa przylepa tego świata, pragnie przylepiać się do najbardziej wrażliwej i niedotykalskiej osoby, a oboje nie zamierzali rezygnować, ze swojej postawy.

Yuri usłyszał ciche chrapanie, więc delikatnie próbował wyślizgnąć się z objęć, ale to nic nie dawało, postanowił spróbować gwałtownego szarpania, aż się cały spocił, ale to też w niczym nie pomogło.

Ale nie mógł tego tak zostawić, żeby tego było mało, zaczęło go wszystko swędzieć i zachciało mu się pić.

Rozejrzał się po pokoju z miną która mówiła tylko "pomocy".

Co my tam mamy, biurko, gazetę, głupoty, kubek, szklankę z wodą, lampkę.

Szklanka.

Może przynajmniej dane mu będzie się napić?

Wystawił rękę najbliżej w stronę szklanki, aż czuł każdy mięsień ręki z osobna, miał spocone czoło i ciężki oddech.

To sprawiło, że zachciało my się pić nawet bardziej.

Dołączył do trudnego procesu zdobycia szklanki, też tułów i biodra, lekko luzując uścisk Viktora, który na końcu tak jakoś wyszło, że przytulał się do jego bioder, niemalże wkładając głowę pomiędzy nogi.

W końcu dosięgnął upragnionej szklanki.

Chciał upić trochę, ale tulący się do niego Viktor gwałtownie zmienił pozycję, wylewając całą zawartość na krocze partnera. Jakby tego Yuriemu brakowało, to sprawdza tej całej okropnej sytuacji przebudził się patrząc z obrzydzeniem na zalane bokserki Yuriego.

-Viktor, to nie tak jak myślisz, ja piłem wodę i...

-Oh Yuri, zsikałeś się i to się zdaża każdemu. Ja też jestem trochę mokry.

-Ale to naprawdę woda...

-Teraz musimy się umyć-zbliżył się niebezpiecznie i wyszeptał mu do ucha-Razem.

Świat zamarł, próżnia pochłonęła wszystkie dźwięki wokół niego i zostawiła tylko bicie własnego serca i chlapanie stróżek potu na skroni.

-Nie trzeba! To naprawdę jest tylko woda, a nie...

-Jesteś strasznym niechlujem! Zsikałeś się, ok, ale chociaż się umyj. Powinienem wiedzieć o tym, jakim niechlujem jesteś zanim się z tobą zaręczyłem i się do ciebie przyzwyczaiłem.

-Wylałem wodę ze szklanki! Nie! To ty ją wylałeś!

-Masz się natychmiast umyć, bo chcę się do ciebie przytulać, a do brudasa nie będę.

-To ty idź się myć pierwszy.

-o nie, nie, nie ma tak. Jak zostawię cię samego to ode mnie uciekniesz i się gdzieś znowu zakluczysz.

Zanim Yuri zdołał przetworzyć dane, starszy mężczyzna już stał na równych nogach, a nawet uniósł zdezorientowanego Yuriego, przełożył go przez ramię i pognał szczęśliwy do łazienki olewając krzyki typu "to tylko woda!" I "puść mnie".

Gdy doszedł do łazienki, uwolnił swojego zakładnika z objęć, ale nie z sytuacji.

Dosłownie wrzucił go do wanny, szybko zdejmując całą swoją garderobę.

-Rozbieraj się Yuri.

-Nigdy!

Viktor wszedł do wanny, zaganiając wijącego się Yuriego w kąt i usiadł mu na biodrach, starając się powstrymać jego wyrywanie się i ściągnąć jego bokserki.

-P-przestań!

Uporczywie trzymał bieliznę i odpychał długie paluchy partnera.

Viktor korzystając z tego, że obie ręce Yuriego podtrzymują bokserki z przodu, zamaszystym ruchem zerwał je od tyłu.

Zdezorientowany Yuri pisnął, ale udało mu się podtrzymać je wystarczająco, aby cały przód został na swoim miejscu.

Viktor chciał wykorzystać zdezorientowanie jeszcze bardziej, więc zaatakował brzuch Japończyka czułymi łaskotkami, aż ten zaczął się śmiać.

Rozum mówił mu, aby zdejmował te nieszczęsne bokserki, które były już prawie suche teraz, ale uszy oczarowane chichotem, zabroniły mu przerywać tą chwilę.

Zanim rozum zdążył wydać ostatnią linię obrony, ręce z kolaboracją strun głosowych, już robiły wszystko, aby być równie szczęśliwe co uszy.

Ręce gilgotały i gładziły jeszcze intensywniej, zaokrąglony przez brak treningów i święta brzuszek, który wyginał się i wił starając się uciec od dotyku, a za razem pragnąc go jeszcze więcej.

Za to już od dawna uśmiechnięte od ucha do ucha usta zaczęły same chichotać.

Oczy się lekko zmarszczyły, a brwi uniosły, mógł przysiąc, że nikt nie jest szczęśliwszy niż on.

Po jego ciele, od brzucha zaczynając niosło się przyjemne i tak jakby puchowe ciepełko.

Gdy już bolała go cała szczęka a ręce traciły siły, nastała kolej Yuriego, aby wykorzystać sytuację.

Wyszedł spod nadal śmiejącego się partnera i zamienił ich rolami póki jeszcze mógł sam na nim siadając.

Pochylił się nad jego zaznaczoną klatką piersiową, oblizał podświadomie usta, przyprawiając Viktora o dreszcz i rozchylił je lekko pozwalając strużce śliny leniwie rozciągnąć się na jego zębach, aby potem puścić górne zęby i spaść równie leniwie jak wcześniej się tam dostała. Przymknął oczy zaraz po przełknięciu śliny, które starał się ukryć i poczuł swój własny gorący oddech, który odbijał się od bladej skóry Viktora, która była pokryta gęsią skórką. Yuri wystawił język ledwo muskając mięśni Rosjanina, a już czuł niekomfortowe powietrze w okolicach krocza, ręce Viktora na swoich nogach i oczywiście i jakby nie inaczej, brak bokserek.

-Viktor!

-Nie tylko ty umiesz wykorzystać sytuację kochany.

Yuri odpowiedział mu flirciarskim uśmiechem, który opanował na treningach z nikim innym, lecz właśnie z tym tutaj śmieszkiem przed nim.

Przygryzł wargę, aby sekundę później udać, że nic się nie stało i gdy zobaczył proch zniszczenia w błękitnym morzu w oczach Viktora, złapał go za tył głowy i szybkim, zdecydowanym ruchem przyciągnął do siebie, tak, że teraz muskały się jedynie ich nosy, a ustom brakowało dwóch milimetrów.

Usłyszał głośny dźwięk pompowanej do gardła śliny, który o dziwo nie należał do niego, i aby go pogłębić kolejnym zamaszystym ruchem złączył ich klatki piersiowe, aby obie czuły nawzajem szept, o ile nie długi i głośny krzyk serc.

Oblizał usta od lewej do prawej i upewnił się, że oczarowany Viktor zamknął oczy i sam rozchylił usta czekając z niecierpliwością, i już, no właśnie, legendarne bokserki wróciły do swojej roli obrony męskości Yuriego przed światem.

Yuri postanowił, że chociaż Viktor nalegał na to, aby te były jego stałą piżamą, to on nigdy, przenigdy, pod żadnym pozorem, już nie sprawi mu tej przyjemności.

Katsuki spojrzał rozbawiony na Viktora zastygniętego w niekomfortowym wyczekiwaniu i dzióbku.

Ale on na pewno nie sprawi mu tej przyjemności, nie po tym, jak bezkarnie se go rozbierał.

Poklepał szybko i energicznie policzek Rosjanina wyprostowaną dłonią.

Ten smutny i trochę zawstydzony, ale przede wszystkim zły całą tą sytuacją otworzył oczy patrząc się z wyrzutem i troskliwie gładząc swój źle potraktowany policzek.

Ale nie, on na pewno nie da temu niechlujowi spać ze sobą w jednym łóżku, musi dopilnować aby ten się umył.

Bezwstydnie usadowił dłonie na biodrach mężczyzny i wsunął jedną pod materiał, aby udając flirtowanie subtelnie go zsunąć.

Yuri zmęczony wiecznym podciąganiem go po prostu zapytał.

-Po co to robisz, przecież nie muszę się myć?

-Robię to dla twojego dobra, Yuri, kochanie, trzeba się myć, zwłaszcza po tym, gdy się zsikasz.

Yuri lekko wzdrygnął się, nadal nie do końca przyzwyczaił się do tego, że jest nikim innym, lecz tym jednym, jedynym samego Viktora Nikiforova.

-To. Jest. Tylko. Woda! Jak nie wierzysz to powąchaj.

Ten uśmiech na długiej twarzy Rosjanina nie zwiastował niczego dobrego.

-Dobrze!

Zanim Yuri się nie obejrzał, już leżał pod ciężkim ciałem, którego właściciel szczerzył się podejrzanie.

Yuri myślał, że spodziewa się po nim wszystkiego, że obcował już z jego wszytskimi dziwnymi zachowaniami, ale teraz przewyższył samego siebie.

Rozchylił nogi zdezorientowanego Japończyka i położył twarz na jego kroczu, po paru pociągnięciach nosem znowu zdjął bokserki.

-C-co ty wyrabiasz?!

-Wącham-odpowiedział zagłuszony przez ciało Yuriego.

-Wyjdź! Wyjdź! Wyjdź! Wyjdź!

-Masz rację to wo...

Ale nie dane mu było dokończyć, bo drzwi łazienki zaskrzypiały i otworzyły się ukazując w sobie chyba najbardziej pechowego co do tej dwójki człowieka na świecie, Yuriego Plisetskiego, Tygrysa Europy we własnej osobie, który jak na tygrysa przystało zawsze gdy coś gejowskiego się pomiędzy tą dwójką działo, był gotowy rzucić się na nich pokazując kły, chcąc wyeliminować wszystko co gejowskie, zanim zrozumie, że na niego już i tak jest za późno i został zarażony.

Biedaczek trzymał kawę, którą wypuścił obserwując w ciszy dla innych piękny widok Viktora który dosłownie trzymał twarz na nagim kroczu Yuriego, sam będąc nagi.

Już chyba mniej niefortunnej sytuacji być nie mogło.

Yuri cały czerwony próbował się tłumaczyc nie zauważając nawet, że ciągle mówi po Japońsku.

Viktor drapał tył głowy obdarowując świat widokiem jego pięknych ust, które uroczo

Wykrzywiły się na kształt serca.

Yurio, który pocił się intensywnie wycofał się i trzasnął drzwiami tak, że podzieliły los drzwi w pokoju Yuriego.

Yuri spojrzał na Viktora cały czerwony. Gdy ten stworzył pomiędzy nimi kontakt wzrokowy, on zawstydzony jeszcze bardziej wstał i zwyczajnie uciekł, zapominając nawet o swoich bokserkach.

Czy przy takim stopniu wstydu jest sens tworzenia Viktorowi tych prezentów urodzinowych dalej? Wydawało mu się, że już nigdy nie odważy się oddychać w stronę ani Viktora, ani Yurio.

Viktor zostawiony w tyle spochmurniał, wiedział, że teraz czeka go samotność i mega zawstydzony i nieśmiały Yuri. Za każdym razem, gdy już udawało mu się do niego dotrzeć i przebić ściany wstydu i nieśmiałości, gdy było już tak blisko, zawsze zdarzał się jakiś niefortunny przypadek, no, trzeba przyznać, że w największej ilości przypadków, zwyczajnie wbijał im Yurio.

Wziął pomięte bokserki z wanny i przytulił, nie, nie miał lepszego pomysłu.

Wspominając to, jak dobrze mu się je wąchało, znowu wciągnął się ich zapachem.

Mogłoby się wydawać, że jest jakimś zboczeńcem, ale to nie jego wina, że brakuje mu bliskości, ciepła i zapachu Yuriego przy sobie. Jego kochany Yuri rzadko dawał się przytulać do snu. Przynajmniej akceptował już dotyk Viktora, a to, co wyrabiał dzisiaj było idealne, morał z tego taki, należy codziennie zabierać mu coś, a cwany Yuri będzie go podrywał z podstępem, taki scenariusz wcale nie brzmiał źle.

Zostawało mu liczyć, że kiedyś jego narzeczony w pełni zaakceptuje i pokocha sam siebie, dopiero wtedy będzie mógł w pełni zaakceptować miłość innych.

O to, że kiedyś Yuri pokocha sam siebie się nie bał, naprawdę było widać postęp porównujac to, co się działo na początku ich znajomości.

Wstał z wanny, również nie dbając o swoją garderobę udał się prosto do swojego pokoju, jakby teraz poszedł do Yuriego, to ten biedak, jeszcze bardziej zamknąłby się w sobie, trzeba mu dać czas.

Jakkolwiek głupio to nie zabrzmi, położył się na łóżko i wtulił się w bokserki jak w pluszaka.

W tym czasie Yuri łykając swój wstyd jak narkoman leki bez recepty, nie ustępował i tworzył laurkę, chociaż już na starcie wiedział, że będzie tego żałował.

Rano Viktor wstał, aby zobaczyć, że jego ukochane bokserki zaginęły gdzieś w akcji.

Rozciągnął się i naciągnął na siebie pierwsze, lepsze ubrania, zszedł do kuchni, zgarnął czekającą na niego na stole miskę katsudonu.

Chociaż było to dość dziwne, to głód mówił swoje, a zjawisko nie wydało mu się ani trochę dziwne.

Zobaczył, że na niej jest przylepiona karteczka z ręcznym pismem Yuriego.

Zjedz ten katsudon na śniadanie, wieczorem jeśli dobrze się postarasz i zasłużysz, to zjesz ten jedyny najsmaczniejszy katsudon.

Viktor przełknął energicznie ślinę, takiego obrotu spraw się nie spodziewał, nie dosyć, że Yuriemu tak szybko przeszedł wstyd, to jeszcze teraz jest swoją rzadką, uwodzicielską stroną.

Czy dziś jest jakiś specjalny dzień? Nie wiedział, podejrzewał, że może ich rocznica, czy coś, naprawdę nie miał pamięci do niczego, a co dopiero do dat. Nawet nie wiedział kiedy są jego urodziny, nigdy nie musiał, przypominały mu media i tony rozszalałych fanek i fanów przed oknem.

Teraz, w Japonii, było ciupkę inaczej, gdyż jego urodziny nie były świętem narodowym.

Wrócił do świata, skłoniony burczeniem brzucha i zaczął pałaszować przepyszne danie.

Dom był dziwnie pusty.

Wyjął telefon i sprawdził godzinę, było już popołudnie.

Pokręcił się po wyludnionym domu i nawoływał imiona wszystkich, których znał, ale to nic nie dawało.

Usiadł zrezygnowany na podłodze i przejrzał instagrama.

Przedarł się przez tony zdjęć, to półnagie selfie Chrisa, to zdjęcia Yurio robiącego minę obrzydzenia z Przytulającymi się Viktorem i Yurim w tle, to zdjęcia Georgiego z nową dziewczyną, jednak się chłop pozbierał.

Aż wreszcie natrafił na najnowsze zdjęcie króla instagrama, Pitchita. To jedno, konkretne zdjęcie zawierało zawstydzonego Yuriego, który robił coś co wyglądalo na wielki tort.

Ale kto ma dzisiaj urodziny?

Spojrzał w komentarze, jednym z pierwszych jest komentarz samego Yuriego, który chociaż ma instagrama, nic nigdy na niego nie wstawił. I tak nawet nie zgadzał się aby Viktor wstawiał jego lub ich wspólne zdjęcia. Jego niska samo ocena powtarzała mu, że jest brzydki i że wstawiając swoje zdjęcia, może tylko narazić się na nienawiść i obrażanie.

Nie wiedział, że był najpiękniejszą osobą w oczach Viktora.

Ten komentarz był dość dziwny.

 _Usuń to, zanim Viktor to zobaczy!_

Pitchit odpowiedział mu.

 _Nie, ma już dziesięć tysięcy like'ów. 3_

Viktor mógł tylko się uśmiechać, czyżby Yuri piekł tort, chciał go sam zjeść i nie przyznać się Viktorowi? A może wstydził się tego, że ciągle się obżera i nie chciał, aby ten to widział?

Nie ważne jaka była prawda, bardzo dobrze, że Pitchit tego nie usunął, zdjęcie zawstydzonego Yuriego, już było nową tapetą w telefonie Nikiforova.

Viktor dał like i napisał komentarz.

 _Czego mam nie widzieć?_

O tak, kochał droczyć się z Yurim.

Chciał tylko, aby ten już wrócił do domu z tym tortem.

Jak na życzenie Viktor usłyszał klikanie i wiercenie w zamku od drzwi, pobiegł na korytarz, aby ukryć się za ścianą i rzucić się w ramiona Yuriego, tak, ten plan wydawał mu się idealny.

Gdy w końcu dźwięki kluczy ustały zamieniając się ze skrzypieniem otwieranych drzwi, które w zamian wypełniły cały dom.

Viktor wybiegł zza ukrycia nie mogąc się doczekać tortu i rzucił się na postać w drzwiach.

Jakie wielkie było jego zdziwienie, gdy poczuł, że anatomicznie to nie może być Yuri, ani nawet inny mężczyzna, rzucił się w ramiona jakiejś kobiecie. Za bardzo przestraszony aby spojrzeć kto to, pobadał jeszcze sytuację z tej pozycji.

Wyczuł dym papierosowy, tożsamość była chyba jasna.

Puścił kobietę i popatrzył na nią ciesząc się trochę ze swoich niesamowitych zdolności dedukcji.

Stała przed nim Mari, siostra Yuriego, dziwna babka, nigdy nie miał okazji tak naprawdę jej poznać, a jedyny przejaw emocji ukazywała, gdy patrzyła an Yurio.

Po minucie cichego patrzenia się na siebie, wreszcie niekomfortową ciszę przerwała Mari.

-Nie, nie będziesz moim najlepszy, przyjacielem gejem, znajdź sobie inną psiapsiułeczkę, żeby ją tak tulić.

-Wybacz, myślałem, że to Yuri.

Odetchnęła tylko.

-Zawsze wiedziałam, że mój brat jest gejem.

-Skąd?

-Piszczał nad tobą jak baba, o ile nie gorzej, jak kupował sobie co tydzień nowy plakat, jak widział cię w telewizji, jak opowiadał o twoim życiu, interesował się nim bardziej niż swoim, jak bezwstydnie ogłaszał się największym fanem i obrażał innych fanów twierdząc, że są fałszywi.

Viktorowi wydało się to troszeczkę odstraszające, ale co mu się dziwić? Nikt nie może się przecież oprzeć urokowi i wdziękom Viktora.

-Mari, wiesz może, gdzie jest Yuri?

Mari odchrząknęła ślinę.

-Jest dziś cały dzień w kiblu i ma sraczkę!-krzyknęła tak, aby całe miasto mogło ją usłyszeć.

Nie minęła minuta a z drzwi domu wybiegł cały zaczerwieniony Yuri, rzucił się na Mari i zakrywał jej usta.

Wniebowzięty Viktor rzucił się na Yuriego od boku, aby przygnieść go swoim ciałem do podłogi.

-Dziękuję dobre dziecko!-Viktor odwrócił się do Mari.

-Jestem starsza od ciebie...

Viktor włożył dłoń do kieszeni spodni i wyjął skórzany, gruby portfel, od którego na pięć kilometrów biło luksusem.

Otworzył go i po krótkim zastanowieniu wyjął z niego 2000 dolarów i jakby nigdy nic nadstawił je Mari pod twarz.

-Masz dobre dziecię parę groszy, kup sobie za to coś ładnego, należy ci się.

Nie zdążył nawet podać pieniędzy zaskoczonej Mari, a Yuri przyciągnął go do siebie za kołnierz koszuli, natychmiast otumaniając go i zmuszając, aby patrzył tylko na niego. Rozchylił usta i otarł je o usta Viktora, rozpalając w nim prymitywne instynkty, rozpiął jego koszulę. Uśmiechając się zalotnie.

Oczarowany, starszy mężczyzna, sam zamknął oczy i chciał się oddać pocałunkowi, ale Yuriego, już dawno pod nim nie było.

Zły i smutny na raz wstał z podłogi wymachując pięścią.

-Niech to szlag Yuri! Dlaczego znowu mi to robisz i dlaczego nadal się nabieram?!

Był taki pewny, że Yuri jest małą, słodką, niewinną istotką, która potrzebuje tylko ochrony, nigdy nie spodziewałby się, że jest chytry i że będzie umiał tak okrutnie wykorzystać jego słabości i rządze.

Chciał znaleść pieniądze, które wypadły mu z ręki, ale ani ich, ani Mari już nie było.

Zniechęcony i urażony wrócił do swojego pokoju i postanowił obrazić się na Yuriego i nie odzywać się do niego przez resztę dnia.

Na pewno on teraz uciekł, żeby móc zjeść cały tort sam.

Ale jak zgrubnie to on nie będzie mu pomagał schudnąć, ani wspierać go też przechodząc na dietę, o nie! Nie to, żeby ostatnim razem robił którąkolwiek z tych rzeczy.

Przez resztę dnia siedział nadąsany w telefonie, czując w głębi serca, że jest samotny i potrzebuje miłości, ale foch jest ważniejszy, bo Yuri zobaczy jak to jest, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że bardziej niż Yuriego, krzywdzi sam siebie.

Chciał iść już spać, gdy przyszła do niego wiadomość od Yurio.

 _Wyjdź wreszcie z tego pokoju debilny pacanie ty jeden._

Postanowił olać głupoty, które wysyła mu Yurio, pewnie znowu upił się Piccolem i wypisuje do wszystkich jakieś głupoty.

Odstawił telefon na stolik nocny i wtulając się w Makkachina odprężył się i zamknął oczy.

Powiercił się trochę, gdy uderzyła go potrzeba skorzystania z toalety.

Wstał i udał się do drzwi, aby sekundę później je otworzyć i ujrzeć lekko spoconego, zdenerwowanego i przestraszonego Yuriego, który stał przed jego drzwiami z tortem z własną podobizną.

Dopiero potem Nikiforov zauważył, że ten zasłania się kapturem i ogólnie zakrywającymi całe ciało ubraniami.

Spojrzał to na niego, to na tort, łzy dobijały mu się do oczu.

Zanim Yuri zdążył coś powiedzieć, Viktor szybko zrzucił z niego kaptur, sprawiając, że ten zaczął piszczeć jak świnka i się rumienić.

Miał twarz i szyję pomalowane na złoto.

Nie robiąc kontaktu wzrokowego wręczył swojemu narzeczonemu laurkę.

Viktor przyjął kartkę i zaczął czytać na głos, co rusz zerkając na patrzącego się w podlogę i całego czerwonego Yuriego.

-Proszę, to tort ze mną, teraz możesz mnie zjeść i wieczorem.-Viktor posmutniał, nie na takie coś liczył, ale nie dawał tego po sobie poznać.- kocham cię, ale za bardzo się wstydzę, żeby powiedzieć ci to w twarz. Chcę być cały tylko twój, chcę wygrać złoto i wziąć z tobą ślub Witja.

O ile poprzednie zdanie jakoś wytrzymał i tak mając łzy w oczach, to na ostatnie nie mógł poradzić nic innego oprócz pisku i chowania twarzy w dłoniach.

Kiedy lekko się ogarnął wrócił do czytania laurki.

-Powiedziałeś mi, że pocałujesz tylko jak jest złoto, więc ja teraz nie spocznę, póki nie pocałujesz całej złotej powierzchni mego ciała.

Viktor przełknął mocno ślinę patrząc na Yuriego, który powoli zrzucił z siebie ubrania, zostając w samych bokserkach i, no właśnie, złotej farbie, która nie docierała mu tylko do oczu i włosów.

Cały trzęsący się i gorętszy od mikrofalówki wziął osłupiałego Viktora za rękę i poprowadził do swojego pokoju, przez całe zdarzenie nie robiąc kontaktu wzrokowego.

Kiedy doszli do pokoju Viktor podszedł do Yuriego i przybił go swoim ciałem do ściany mierząc wzrokiem. Nachylił się nad nim i wyszeptał mu do ucha.

-A ta farba chociaż jest jadalna, czy się zatruję?

\- No jasne, że jest Viktor!

-Wstydzisz się powiedzieć, że mnie kochasz? Taki jestem okropny, że to wstyd?-podroczył się.

-Nie gadaj tyle, tylko zacznij swoje zadanie.

Od razu gdy to powiedział, zaczął trochę żałować, ale najbardziej to zaczął się wstydzić.

Viktor uśmiechnął się, jego błękitne oczy zapłonęły wilczym apetytem.

Nie ostrzegając swojej zdobyczy, wbił w jej szyj jadowite kły, jednak zamiast kłów, zdecydował się na użycie ust, kły może kiedyś...

Pieścił jego złoty obojczyk, jednocześnie gładząc jedną dłonią jego włosy, a drugą przyciskając biodro Japończyka do swojego.

Całował coraz szybciej i namiętniej, aby spotkać się z trzęsącymi się dłońmi, na jego kołnierzu, rozpinającymi go najszybciej jak trzęsienie się pozwoliło.

Katsuki dosłownie zrzucił z niego ubranie, jakby parzyło i szeptał mu do ucha "Witja", sprawiając, że ten gotów był wyzionąć ducha na miejscu, ale chęć spróbowania tortu trzymała go przy życiu. I oczywiście jego ważne zadanie, w końcu on jako jedyny może oswobodzić Yuriego ze strasznej klątwy.

Viktor szedł pocałunkami w dół i w dół, małymi kroczkami, od szyi do klatki piersiowej, był już tak blisko jego bokserek, gdy Yuri krzyknął.

-Viktor, stój!

Nikiforov warknął z poirytowaniem, ale przestał.

-Przecież sam chciałeś...

-Nie Viktor, tam chyba jest kamera... A poza tym, przecież w moim pokoju nawet nie ma już drzwi...

-Myślisz, że Kamera należy do Pitchita?-zapytał Viktor, udając, że nie słyszy o swojej winie.

* * *

 **Oczywiście wątek śpijmy razem Yuri, musi być w każdym moim fanfiction, więc jest i w tym xD**


End file.
